The Hirarizawa Hunters
by Shakka DV
Summary: en un pais muy muy muy lejano....
1. The Mitsu Strikes Back

**The Mitsu Strikes Back**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

**Aparece Niki , vestida con un casco de lata y una capa negra estilo Dart Vader, pone un telón negro con puntitos blancos pegado a la pared, se va y regresa con una mesa  y un proyector y al lado pone una grabadora, se sale y apaga las luces, enciende la grabadora (con la marcha imperial de la guerra de las galaxias dan dan dan daradan daradan, dan dan dan daradan daradan... si no saben cual es, pues que @#$^$%& -_- )**

**EN UN PAIS MUY, MUY, MUUUUUY LEJANO HABITABAN DOS TEMIBLES HECHISERAS CUYA UNICA MISION ERA DESACERSE DE ****UN TAL ERIOL HIRARIZAWA QUIEN ES LA RENCARNACION DE CLOW, A QUEL MALDITO QUE LES ROBO SU IDEA DE LAS CARTAS MAJICAS ****Y NO LES HA PAGADO LOS DERECHOS, DEBIDO A ESO JURARON VENGANZA CONTRA EL Y TODOS SUS DECENDIENTES, REENCARNACIONES SIMILARES ****Y CONEXOS PARA ESO CONTRATARON****UN CHORRO DE ABOGADOS (MI CHOCHINITO!!!!!!!!!!!!) INTELECTUALES BUENOS PARA NADA DISQUE EGRESADOS******

**DE HARVARD, QUE NO SIRVIERON MAS QUE PARA**

**DEJARLAS EN LA BANCARROTA, POR ESO, DESPUES**

**DE HABER LLENADO OTRA VEZ EL COCHITO**

**(LA KOLALOCA SIRVE DE MUCHO ^^) SU **

**VENGANZA COMENSARA AHORA Y NADA**

**PODRA DETENERLAS buajajajajajaja (MIKI DEJA**

**DE ****BABEAR POR SAHORAN!!!!! Y DEJA QUE******

**TERMINE DE VESTIRSE!!!!! AHORA SOLO FALTA**

**QUE  QUIERA COBRAR MAS, DE POR SI**

**YA COBRA MUCHO EL DESGRACIADO)**

**OIGAN ESTO YA NO SE**

**PUEDE LEER!!!!**

(Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa)

1500 zulu

Copa de un árbol en el patio trasero

De la preparatoria Seijou

Barrio de Tomoeda,

Tokio, Japón

DIN DIN DIN DIN(Ahhhhhhh no me acuerdo como va el timbre chafa!!!!)

Es una tarde normal en el barrio de tomoeda, los alumnos salen como de costumbre de la escuela, dado la hora que es, todos platican animadamente sin saber que son observados, en especial dos que se encuentran a un lado del almacén de deportes

[en el árbol]

Dos chicas observaban atentamente los sucesos que ocurrían en el patio de la escuela, una con uniforme de marinerito y la otra con ropas chinas

- Por que te pusiste esa ropa Niki- dijo mirando a la chica de ropas chinas

- Cosplay?- contesto ella

- Y tu por que ese traje de Serena?-

- Hay que camuflajearnos, debemos pasar desapercibidas-

- Para camuflajes esto-

Niki saco una capa roja y se tapo con ella, cuando se descubrió apareció con un casco verde cubierto de hojas secas, un traje de camuflaje verde y la cara pintada de negro

- Que tal, este es el mejor camuflaje que hay-

-...-

- Pero mira que estoy viendo-

- Que!!!!!-

[a un lado del almacén de deportes]

Una pareja de adolescentes platicaba amenamente

- Jajajajajajaja...eso fue muy divertido Shaoran- decía ella

- jajajaja...si- conteos el

Sus ojos se encontraron, hubo un pequeño silencio, se sonrojaron(es mi imaginación o son un par de tímidas violetas O_o?)

- Sakura yo...-

- Si...-

su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez mas, lentamente se fueron acercando

- Yo...yo...- tartamudeaba el

-...- ella no respondi

sus voces eran ya un susurro, el la acaricio tiernamente para dar paso a un tímido beso por parte de los dos, Sakura lo rodeo por el cuello y el paso sus manos por sus cintura, acariciando la suavemente con los pulgares, ella le acariciaba el cuello y jugaba con sus cabellos, ese tímido beso paso a ser algo mas que un beso, lentamente las manos de Shaoran se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa de Sakura, ella besaba lentamente su cuello....

[en el árbol]

- Hayayaiyayai...pero mira nada mas a esos mocos...se están tragando- decía Niki

-....-  Miki no contesto, lentamente su ki fue aumentando

- Que te pasa Miki? O_o?-

Miki salto del árbol atacando a Sakura y Shaoran

- MUERE!!!!!!!- decía mientras desenvainaba una espada

- Miki espera!!!!!...y era ella la que quería pasar desapercibida ¬¬- Dijo Niki mientras seguía a su hermana

- SHINE KINOMOTO SHINE!!!!!- repetía Miki sin parar

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron asustados al ver lo que se les acercaba, Miki cayo entre los dos enterrando su espada en el suelo, su ki aumentaba cada vez mas, provocando que se hiciera un remolino de aire a su alrededor, la velocidad del viento cada vez era mas fuerte....

TRAKLA... TRAKLA... TRAKLA...KLA...KLA...KLA (ruido de una cinta de cine rompiendose)

Se oye un llanto

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!! Mi cinta!!!!!!!!!-

- Deja de hacer tarugadas y hazlo bien!-

- Pero....pero...era mi opera prima....en lo que a sakura se refiere...-

decia niki mientras revisaba si habia quedado algo de la cinta

- nada...no queda nada...por que la vida es tan injusta...-todo se obscurece, dejando solo una luz central iluminando a niki-...que he hecho yo para merecer este cruel destino señor...por que a mi, la mas humilde de tus hijas, por que, por que!!!!!- lagrimas empiesan a salir de sus ojos

Una multitud de aplausos se oyen a su alrededor, una voz se oye por altavoz

- Y el premio para la mejor actuación dramatica es para....

- SAKKA D' V!!!!!!! Por su actuación en el papel de Niki Mitsu en mi probre cinta

Shaoran aparece en el escenario con cara de "voy a cobrarles extra por esto"

- Ohhhhh!!! Muchas gracias, quiero agradecerles a todos aque.....-

TLAK (golpe con algo de metal en la cabeza de Shakka, Niki o como se llame)

- Ya deja de jugar y ponte a escribir!!!!!!!!- Dijo Miki poniendo algo sobre el escritorio de Niki, shakka o como sea

- Emmmmm...Miki....-

- QUE!!!!!- contesto algo neuras

- Esto es una sumadora, creo que te sirbe mas a ti para tu titulo que a mi...- (pedrada o que?)

- ahhh?...yo....ya deja de estar enfadando!!!!!!- Miki sale de la habitación

Shakka/Niki se disponia a reparar la cinta cuando...

TRAS.....SOING.....TOINK...(sonido de maquina de escribir viejita en la cabeza de shakka/niki)

- auch...-

Niki/shakka quedo desmayada en el suelo

[varios minutos después]

- auch....mi cabeza...mugre me vengare...pero creo que por ahora continuare con este fic..-

***

(Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa)

1500 zulu

Copa de un árbol en el patio

De la preparatoria Seijou

Barrio de Tomoeda,

Tokio, Japón

Un par de chicas extrañas observaba a la multitud de chicos que salian por fin de un largo dia de clases

- Los encontraste?- dijo una chica con extrañas vestiduras

- Nopo- contesto la otra enfundada en un uniforme militar - Estas segura que esta era la escuela-

- Si...-

- Como puedes saberlo?-

- Solo lo se y ya-

- Mmmmmm, pero Miki....-

- Que?!-

- No sabias que todas las escuelas de japon son iguales y que todos los japoneses se parecen-

- deja de decir tonterias Niki-

- Pero...-

- Nada de "peros" y callate que ahí vienen-

Miki tomo los binoculares centrando su mirada en un chico de cabello negro azulado y lentes que estaba acompañado por otras tres personas que aparentemente eran sus amigos.

- Que información tienes Niki?-

Niki se cento en la rama del arbol y saco una laptop

- Es algo bastante interesante...-

Miki esperaba que su hermana hablara

- Vas a hablar o que?-

- Ah?... si lo siento... me quede jugando Captain Tsubasa 3 (ajajajajajajajajajajajaja ^_~)-

- ¬¬...que información conseguiste?-

- Ok...Segun los datos de los informantes, el chico de lentes es Eriol Hirarizawa, ingles, rico y para nuestra suerte la reencarnación de Clow; todo estaria bien de no ser por tres grandes impedimentos, el Primero Tomoyo Daidouji, adicta a las camaras y novia de Erial, el segundo, Li Shaoran, decendiente directo de Clow, posee un gran poder, y el ultimo y mas fuerte, es Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y novia de Li, pero sobre todo la actual dueña de las cartas Clow, las cuales ahora se llaman cartas Sakura, tiene un gran poder; si nos desacemos de ellos tres podremos deshacernos de Eriol sin dificultad-

- Bien, entonces comencemos-

(Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa)

0800 zulu

Salon de Clases de Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Li

De la preparatoria Seijou

Barrio de Tomoeda,

Tokio, Japón

-Buenos dias jóvenes-

- Buenos dias profesor- contestaron al unísono todos en el salon

- Pueden sentarse-

todos se sentaron

- Chicos hoy les voy a presentar a dos nuevas compañeras-

- Ooooooohh!!!- general

- Ella es Miki Mitsu-

En la puerta aparece una chica de estatura media, lentes y pelo rizado; vestia una falda de patoles a cuadros guinda, una camiseta polo, tines y tenis

- Pasa por favor Miki y presentate ante tus compañeros-

- Si profesor-

Se coloco enfrente del escritorio del maestro y comenzo

- Buenos Dias mi nombre es Miki Mitsu y vine aquí con mi hermana Niki, me gusta cocinar, las pelas con espadas, golpear a mi hermana y las películas de jackie chan, mi color favorito es el verde y espero nos llevemos bien "_y controlar mis instintos asensitos_", 

todos se quedaron con cara de what, en ese mismo instante un estruendo resono en el pasillo llegando hasta la entrada del salon, la puerta se abrio de golpe dando paso a una chica de cabello negro, lentes de armason negro y vidrio rojo, muuy parecida a Miki, pero ella vestia una pantalón ginda, camiseta blanca, encima una blusa guinda arrugada y mal abotonada finalizando con un sombrero tejido de color gris y blanco

- Por fin llegue!!!-

exclamo la chica

- Chicos ella es Niki Mitsu, hermana de Miki, has el favor de pasar y presentate a tus compañeros-

- si-

Niki camino dentro del salon y se coloco a un lado de su hermana

- Mi nombre es Niki, me gustan las computadoras, los deportes, las peleas de espadas, el tiro con arco, etc.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al saber los gustos de sus nuevas compañeras, el salon estaba en silencio hasta que el profesor hablo

- muy bien, ya que estan hechas las presentaciones, pasen a tomar sus lugares, Miki tu te sentaras atrás de shaoran-

este levanto la mano

- y tu niki te sentaras a su lado, atrás de eriol-

ambas caminaron y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, se vieron a la cara y sonrieron con algo de maldad

continuara….

Por fin termine, es mi primer fic de sakura, asi que espero sus comentarios, maldiciones y moxibustiones a 

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


	2. Divide y venceras

**Divide y Vencerás**

**Fase 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

(Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa)

0900 zulu

Clase aburrida de Matematicas

En un salon de la preparatoria Seijou

Barrio de Tomoeda,

Tokio, Japón

-...Por lo que "X" según el resultado anterior, vendría siendo la raíz cuadrada de 4 multiplicada 3 veces por la raíz cúbica del diámetro de la tierra al cuadrado...(no crean nada de esto, pero por si acaso alguno de ustedes sabe que es "x" dígamelo!!!!!!!!!)-

Mientras el aburrido profesor seguía dando una explicación coherente de lo que es la "x" las dos chicas nuevas intentaban mantenerse despiertas

- Hey Niki!!!-

- Mmmmmmm- contesto ella mientras su cabeza se resbalaba de donde la tenia apoyada

- Despierta- le decia Miki

- 5 minutos mas-

Y entonces sucedi

PAF!!!!

- Que? Quien? Como?-

Y lo único que paso fue

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Por parte de toda la clase

- muy chistositos ¬¬ ja ja ja -

[varios minutos después]

Miki se encontraba papando moscas, mientras que Niki utilizando lo ultimo en tecnología de la NASA, lo mas nuevo recién sacado al mercado (de venta en la tiendita de la esquina y centros de canje o.) para fastidiarles la paciencia a Shaoran y Eriol: tomo pedacitos de papel y los lleno de saliva, saco un popote y empezó a disparar los pedazos de papel a las nucas de los dos chicos, cada vez mas grandes

- Que demonios?!- dijo Shaoran mientras se quitaba la montaña de papelitos que se había formado en su nuca y en la parte trasera de sus orejas( es un buen revestimiento para sus orejas de papalote ^-^ jijijijijijijijijijijiji)

Eriol lo volteo a ver y comenzó a reírse de el, fue entonces cuando sintió como era bombardeado por cientos de bolitas llenas de saliva, las que aparte de pegarse en su cuello se metían en su camisa (que asco!!!!!!@@)

La respuesta de Shaoran no se hizo esperar

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

- De que te ríes Shaoran!!!-

- Yo de nada jajajajaja-

Eriol lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, cuando

- Hirarizawa! Li! Salgan del salón!-

- Profesor, nosotros no..-

- Salgan he dicho!-

y asi los dos salieron echando humo por las orejas, no sin que antes les cayera una ultima ración de bolitas ensalivadas

Los dos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba pero no pudieron descubrirlo

Sakura y Tomoyo se preguntaban que les había pasado y Niki solo se reía

- Niki ya deja de jugar-

- Esta bien Miki, pero hay que admitir que fue divertido jijijijijijijij-

- eso si, jijijijijijiji-miki volteo a ver a niki, la cual tenia cara de seriedad- que pasa niki?

- es hora de poner en marcha el plan "divide y venceras"

- que?-

(Sonido de maquina de escribir chafa)

1130 zulu

Clase aburrida "X"(y dale con la "x")

En un salon de la preparatoria Seijou

Barrio de Tomoeda,

Tokio, Japón

Todos se encontraban poniendo atención, como es costumbre en los buenos alumnos japoneses, a esepcion de dos estudiantes algo particulare...

- mira niki, esa es la chica que vimos en el patio de atrás de la escuela en la mañana, verdad?-

- que, quien, cual, donde-

- esa, la del cabello cortito y café, la del lapicero con una alita, por cierto yo quiero uno de esos-

Shaoran al escuchar esto paro la oreja tipo sakuragi

- ah si, la que estaba con ese tipo del equipo de futbol-

- si!!!! Ni la dejaba respirar-

conforme continuaba la platica Shaoran ya había roto mas de un lápiz y la vena de su frente estaba apunto de explotar

- ah y la que esta a un lado de ella, es la que vimos en el gimnasio-

- quien?-

- la del cabello largo-

- a si la que estaba con ese chico rubio-

- si los que parecían pulpos-

- Si los hubieramos grabado, su video seria uno de los mas exitosos en los porsites de internet-

repentinamente todas la ventanas del salón reventaron y Eriol se veia "algo" molesto, además de que su mano ya era una con el lápiz

todos los alumnos salieron por indicación del maestro, Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron y voltearon a ver a los dos chicos sentados atrás de ellas sin comprender, por que los dos estaban rojos hasta el copete y enfurecidos, mientras que las dos chicas nuevas salían del salón riéndose a carcajadas.

Niki volteo a ver a Miki

- Fase uno finalizada.-

las dos rieron diabólicamente; los demás integrantes del grupo voltearon a verlas con cara de "que les pasa a estas locas?" y ellas se dieron cuanta

- cof cof cof...creo que es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-

- cof cof...si Miki-

Continuara.....

He aquí el segundo capitulo de la venganza de Niki y Miki sobre todos los personajes de CCSakura...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!

NINGUNO QUEDARA CON VIDA YO ME ENCRGARE DE ESO!!!!!!!

BUUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Lo siento creo que nos hemos salido un poco de control, pero en fin, se que me tarde un poco en publicar este cap. Pero aquí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de haberlo leido

Okinu: que bueno que te gusto mi fic, aquí esta el seg. Cap. Espero que te haya gustado igual que el primero, y grasias sobre tus opiniones sobre mi sentido del humor, no sabia que las tonterias que se me ocurren pudieran divertir a alguien

Bueno me despido

Es todo por el momento

Hasta la proxima

Atte

Shakka


End file.
